Untitled
by PrincessBubbles2011
Summary: Aura has just gotten back from her parents' funeral. When she gets home, she finds out that someone has been waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Aura stared straight ahead into the empty grave yard as it started to rain. The funeral was hours ago, but she just couldn't find the strength to leave. It was her parents' funeral. they died in a car accident because some drunk driver decided to be stupid. She remembered when she got the news. She didn't even cry. Not once. Of course, she did feel the pain. Though they weren't around much, she still loved them. Now all that was left was her and her sister, Selena. Aura closed her eyes as she thought back to earlier that morning.

**Flashback**

"Aura! It's time to wake up!"

She heard a voice in the distance, but it was very fuzzy. She was very comfortable in her dreamlike state and didn't want to be disturbed. She groaned as she felt someone shake her shoulder.

"What!" she sounded very groggy. She pulled the covers over her head and gave a muffled "Go away!"

Her sister, Selena, pulled the covers off the bed an shook her shoulder again. Finally, Aura sat up and looked sleepily at her sister. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed that Selena was dressed in a black dress with her hair curled and looking quite perfect. Suddenlt, it occured to her what it was time for. The thought of going back to bed hit her, but she quickly pushed it away. Selena needed her to go. Her parents would want her to go. She got out of bed and went to get ready for what was possibly the worst day of her life. She put on a black strapless dress that came to her knees. She left her long brown hair down, running a brush and straightener through it. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"As good as it'll ever be..." she said to herself. Selena came in behind her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful."

Aura forced a smile as they walked out the door.

They pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home, dreading going inside. Even though they were almost never around, ther were still their parents. Aura tried to focus on the fond memories, but there weren't many. It nad been two days since their car accident and Aura had not cried once. She felt the emotions, but she just couldn't let out a single tear. It had been that way since she was three years old.

"Come on. Let's get this over with..." said Selena.

Aura watched her parents' friends and some distant family pass by the closed caskets one by one. Murmers of "I'm so sorry," and light pats on the shoulder didn't ever regiser in her mind. She was looking an the caskets. Her parents were in there...Suddenly, it was time to move to the gavesight. That's where she staye for as long as she could take it.

**End Flashback**

The rain was falling hard now, but she didn't care. She walked over to their graves. She tried to cry. She tried so hard.

"Come on! Just one tear!"

Nothing. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it. She turned her back towards the graves and headed back to the house.

**Good? Bad? Please let me know. **

**So, as you may have noticed, my story doesn't have a title. I have tried to think of one, but I seem to be having a bit of trouble. Maybe you could help me? Send me some titles and I'll see if I like them. Be sure to give your name(username or real name...doesn't matter) so I can give you credit for it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She told her sister to go home without her. Now, she would have to walk home in the rain. She didn't mind, but it was getting dark.

"At least the rain is letting up..." she said to herself. It didn't metter though. She was already soaked. She started her walk before it got too dark.

She had been walking for about twenty minutes. Suddenly, she felt very paranoid. It was completely dark now. There were a fer street lights here and there, but the clouds were covering the moonlight. Every now and then she would hear a rustle in the woods. What she thought was someone prowling in the woods was just a rodent or a bird. She sighed in relief when her house came into view.

"Selena, I'm home!" said said as she walked through the door. Her brows furrowed in confusion when no one answered her. She flipped on the light and looked around. Something wasn't right. She looked at her watch: 8:30 PM. Selena wouldn't go to bed this early. She heard a crash in the kitchen and almost let out a scream. She stood frozen, staring in the direction the sound came from. She looked around for any kind of weapon she could use. She found a baseball bat and walked slowley into the kitchen. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She held the bat firmly in her hands and looked around. She backed up to look through the doorway and felt something hit her back. She turned around with a scream to see her sister holding a frying pan, just as terrified.

"Aura! You scared the hell out of me! Where have you been!"

"I'm sorry, I..." she trailed off, still trying to catch her breath. Aura just looked at her sister, unable to say anything else. She dropped the bat and wrapped her arms around Selena's waist. Confused, Selena put the pan on the counter and hugged her back.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Her answer was muffled and undecipherable. She really didn't have to ask. She knew what was wrong.

"It's ok, Aura. It's ok to cry." she said as she stroked her hair. Aura pushed herself out of Selena's grasp.

"That's just it, Selena. I can't cry! I stood at that gravesight for an hour and nothing! I mean, is there something wrong with me?"

"Aura, that's absurd. There's nothing wrong with you. Everyone knows you loved mom and dad. Just because you didn't cry at their funeral doesn't mean you have no feelings for them. You just have a different way of expressing them."

That different way was music. They had a beautiful grand piano that she let out all her frustrations on.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Selena pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head. Aura looked at her and smile, the first real smile in a long time. "Thank you."

Selena smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Her, that's what sisters are for."

Aura headed to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped off her wet clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was 5"4 with long brown hair and green eyes. Her body was a little avobe average. She wasn't fat and she wasn't anorexic. That was considered an accomplishment. She saw the mirror begin to fog up and stepped in the hot water tensed muscles.

She was standing there for a while, sometimes almost falling asleep. Finally, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a huge towel. As she was wiping the steam off the mirror, she was the light bulb flicker and go out. She rolled her eyes and looked for the door knob. On her way to the door, she stubbed her toe on the wall.

"Ouch! Dammit!" she limped to the door and opened it. As she looked around, she realized. It wasn't just the bathroom. The whole house was house was pitch black. She grabbed the emergency flashlight under the sink and went to her room.

"Selena! Did you pay the electricity bill?" she stumbled around her room to get dressed. She took the flashlight downstairs and tried to see what the problem was. As she got to the garage, the light came back on. "Ok, this is just weird..."

She turned around and saw the kitchen completely destroyed. "What the..." she gasped when she saw a figure in the corner.

"Selena?" she backed up against the wall as the figure came into view. Before she could scream, he hit her over the head and her eyes were covered in darkness.

**All rights belong to their respectful owners...except for Aura and Selena. They're mine. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was black. She'd lost all track of time. All she could think about was the shooting pain in her head. She opened her eyes and it was very bright. Immediately, she knew she wasn't at home anymore. She looked around and realized that she was in a van, sitting in the passenger seat. She looked at the driver. He had long, curly hair that was slightly tinted green. His outfit almost made her laugh out loud. It was a purple and green suit. Purple pants and an ugly green button-up shirt with weird octtogon patterns on it. Looking past his ugly outfit, shye noticed that he had a really nice body. His arms were very muscular, and she thought she saw the outline of a six pack.

His face was the weirdest thing about him. He was very good looking, but that was covered up by face paint. His whole face was white, his eyes had big blak circles around them, accentuating his already dark eyes. His mouth was blood red, painted into a smile. Her eyed widened when she saw two scars on either side of his mouth, making his smile permanent.

Suddenly, he looked over at her. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled, his scars making it bigger than it really was.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He laughed at her confused expression. How could he talk to her like he hadn't just knocked her out and kidnapped her from her house?

"W-who are you?" She gasped in surprise. Was that her voice? It sounded weak and raspy. She got annoyed when he didn't answer her. With all the courage she had, she raised her voice louder. "I _said_ who are you-" She barely got the last word out before she felt a sharp pain in her cheek. She brought her hands, which were bound together, over her face. She coughed as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"You don't know who I am? Well, now you've gone and hurt my feelings!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Despite her new knowledge of how hard he could hit, she still felt anger and annoyance bubbling to the surface.

"What do you want from me? Where are you taking me!" He just turned back to the road. Suddenly, he slammed on the breaks and Aura's head hit the dashboard, sending the airbag flying out. Aura stayed concious long enough to feel this mad man carry her out of the car. Then, once again, everything slipped into darkness.

**Ok, this is really short, but I don't think any of the other chapters are this short. Reviews! I really enjoy them! Good or bad, just let me know what you think. :D**

**In case no one noticed, I do not own Batman or the Joker...But Aura and Selena are mine.**


End file.
